


This Delinquent is a Genius Princess!

by kuroxneko



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV), Vocaloid, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroxneko/pseuds/kuroxneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the shooting of the new series of Sherlock. Benedict Cumberbatch has been very busy ever since. From his upcoming projects to his hopes of finding a new love. In the midst of familiar faces, close friends and coworkers, there he meets a mysterious, eccentric, brash and tomboyish girl. He is irritated by her at first. But he will be surprised and left confused as her secret gets unraveled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ---unknown number calling---

**_~Don’t you let go_ **

**_Take a look around_ **

**_You are not alone_ **

**_If you’d only stop and close your eyes_ **

**_Find the answer_ **

**_You’d find the answer~_ **

The song has been going around for weeks. From radio sets to television. I never really gave it a thought that one day it would be heard by everyone, not just in my home. Originally from niconico, a video sharing website here in Japan, creating songs like these is just one of my hobbies. Then I posted this in Youtube to see what non-Japanese people think of it. I clicked the link of the music video. 946,209 views. I decided to look through the comments to see any further opinions, not just from the public media.

_“Vivi’s new song is amazing!!~~”_

_“Please reach up to 1 million views!!! Vivi deserves it! <3 <3”_

_“VIVI. NEEDS. A. RECORD. DEAL. RIGHT. NOW.”_

_"Vivi-senpai's voice is hella. I want it for my own :P!"_

_"Vivi-sama is surely the crown jewel of not only the vocaloid and utaite community but also the WHOLE niconico community!!! We are all proud of you !~~"_

_“Guys, guys! I read this article that a show in London featured this song!!! Waaaahhh~~ With this, VIvi will definitely go international!!!”_

That last comment got 1664 likes. That came as a surprise for me. Me going international? It’s impossible! Besides I’m fine with my songs reaching the Japanese media only. Because…

 

“ _This song is so mediocre! I can’t believe you people listen to this kind of crap!”_

_“Ugh! So cliché!!!”_

_"You people need to get a life especially this... "Vivi" person."_

I scrolled past these kind of comments all the time. Tch. To be honest, opinions and judgments are trivial. They didn’t matter to me at all. I make songs because it is my passion, not because it will gain me money or fame. But with what I’m doing, those things come with it so be it. That’s why I’m trying to make a living out of it.

My thoughts are interrupted when my cellphone rang beside my laptop. I looked at the screen. **Unknown number**. Probably a fan who worked their way just to get my phone number. But I want to hear this person out because I find it hilarious. I picked up my phone and hit the answer button.

“ _Moshi_ _moshi_ ,” I started, thinking this caller might be a typical Japanese person.

“Um… I’m sorry. Have I got the wrong number?” the man from the other side of the line said. A non-Japanese man. His accent is conspicuous. British. Probably a man in his mid-30s based from the depth and diction of his voice. So that article about a show in London featuring my new song is true after all.

“Oh, sorry about that. But may I ask who am I speaking to?” I said, determined to know this mysterious man.

“Ah, yes. Please forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. I am Michael Price.”

That name is eerily familiar to me.  “You’re one of the musical directors of Sherlock, right?”

The man laugh softly, “So you heard of me? Very informative of Miss …Vi…vi… right? Have I pronounced it right?”

 _Is this guy really that annoying?_ “Well, yes. That’s correct. I am actually curious how did you get this number?”

“I have my sources.”

“So you’re just some random stalker.”

“Oh, no, my dear. I’m not a stalker.” _This guy seriously gets on my nerves._

“Then what do you want from me?”

“Ah yes. I’m just amazed by your works, looking through your YouTube channel. Although I’m curious why are you hiding your face from the public. But I’m glad you’re willing to talk to me. I was hoping I can give you a job offer.”

 _Job offer? This might be interesting. I want to hear more._ “Oh… I’m sorry for rude assumption earlier. Please continue.”

“Can we, like, talk over at Skype? But please if you are worried about your reputation from showing me your face, then maybe calls or email might be fine.”

 _Can I really trust this guy? But I have to know what kind of a deal he’s playing. Guess this is my move._ “Don’t worry about it. Shall we skype?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! It's this lame story again... please don't hate me.  
> ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴  
> This is a big change in the plot where it all happened after Sherlock series 2. Don't worry it's still the same setting :D! Thanks and enjoy!~  
> Song: Magenta by Nano (Just imagine Vivi is Nano and stuff like that. I personally do not own the song.)


	2. Who is this girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!! Chapter 2 is up! Now on with the reading and stuff~  
> Note that this is Cumberbatch's POV :D

I can’t believe we’re shooting Sherlock Series 3 so soon! I have to take my vacation, for God’s sake! That’s what I’m always insisting Steven and Mark. But they said fans are growing tired of waiting ever since the announcement of the original shooting date of Spring 2013. Fans started ranting all over the Web. Why can’t they just wait like the last time, only longer? Ugh! I’m so busy this year.

Driving my car through the streets of London, I brushed past some of the slow motorists. I have to be early on the set, as their superstar, they said pleadingly. I really hope people won’t notice me this time of the day. Sweating in my white shirt and black tie is the worst feeling this time of the year. As I arrived at my destination, I parked my car beside the BBC building complex. I grabbed my jacket in the passenger seat beside me and headed out of my car.

Trying to be normal as possible was difficult for me. As I walked past the main entrance, people started looking at my direction. Some are giggling, whispering to each other, and gawking. They’re mostly girls, I observed. Keeping my composure intact, I just waved my left hand and smiled softly to them. They had an evident reaction of loud giggling and waving back frantically. I have to avoid some of the attention. I headed straight to the lobby with jacket in my right arm where I saw two familiar faces in the small crowd. The man wore a blue cardigan and khaki jeans with black shoes. Her companion is clad in red with that jacket with denim jeans and running shoes. I approached them, happy to see some company on my way.

“You two are quite early,” I said to the couple.

“Well if it isn’t the star of Sherlock! We could say the same to you too,” the blonde woman exclaimed, pouncing herself at me and hugging me tightly.

“Yeah well Steven and Mark told me to. I guessed it’s also the same thing to you,” I said while smoothing my hair back with my free hand.

“Schedules are pretty messed up, don’t you think Ben? Especially in your case,” the other man noted with a smirk.

I responded with a heavy sigh and said, “I know. I really don’t know how you manage to take care of your bunch at home despite your tight schedules.”

The man didn’t seem to notice my melancholy. He just smiled and gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. You’re gonna be a husband and a dad soon. A fucking great one. Amanda and I will help you out.”

I looked at Amanda giving me a wink and returned my eyes to her husband. I felt a wave of relief with that comment earlier. “Thanks, Martin and Amanda.” I said, grinning. The couple looked at each other and chuckled. “Shall we go?” Amanda said eagerly. I nodded and followed the two.

“Can you believe it?”, Martin cuts through the silence we had when walking through the hallway, “that we had to shoot Sherlock so soon?”

Martin seems to note that fact as well as I do. I just responded with a heavy sigh and nodded in agreement. My excitement for my new trip is disturbed by this. I should be at home, minding my time off and, leaving my job and my other worries at the back of my head. But they said to come here as soon as possible for some meeting. Meeting? What kind? This better be worth my wasted time—

“There you are!” someone in the hallway shouted, making me jump and interrupted my thoughts. We looked around for someone who might have said that statement and we found a man running towards us with a thick stack of paper in his right hand. He is taller than me but slightly stout and had auburn hair. He is wearing a blue t-shirt, maroon pants and loafers in his feet. He approached us, panting with his hands on his knees. He obviously came here to early and expected us to arrive at same time. After taking in some air in his body, he straightened up and looked at us.

“Glad you’re here already,” he said with a smile. I know this man very well. Mark Gatiss. The one of the two creators of Sherlock, a writer, and also Mycroft. He being out of air in his system so soon surely lives up to his role. I chuckled softly so that the rest won’t hear me or embarrassing myself in front of others. “You guys are just in time for the meeting,” Mark said while handing us the thick stack of paper. I scanned through it. The content of it is our schedule for today and the following days we will have and a short script for a new episode.

“So what is the meeting all about?” I asked while looking at the time slot for it.

“Oh it’s more of a welcome for the new staff member,” Mark said.

“Ooh! Who is this person?” Amanda asked joyfully, hoping this person may be her new friend.

“Well this person is more of a proxy than a permanent staff member. We don’t even know this guy’s gender and the rest of the personal info. It appears this newbie here stands in for Michael Price and David Arnold,” Mark just shrugged after finishing his speech.

Michael Price and David Arnold. I tried to remember those names. When I finally remember, I was a bit disappointed by the news. They are the musical directors of the show. They did an amazing job. I wonder why they would be replaced by some novice. I mentioned this statement to Mark.

“They said they will be attending some conference in America and might not be with us the whole time so they decided to send in a replacement. But we shouldn’t worry that much because they seem to put a lot of faith on this person,” he said, holding his chin with his right hand.

“I think we should head to the meeting right now to meet this person.” Martin said, seems to be tired of listening to our long conversation.

“Oh yes, the meeting! I almost forgot! We really should be moving,” Mark exclaimed while frantically leading the way.

The three of us followed him and we went through this large room where there are a number of people inside, some I know really well like Louise Brealey, Rupert Graves, Una Stubbs and some other behind the scenes staff members. I’m happy to see them for so long. We approached them and give them each a hug or a kiss in the cheek.

“Now that we’re all here, we’ll just have to wait for our new staff aka a new acquaintance which apparently is late by the way,” Mark joked which we all laughed softly. I’m kinda satisfied with just this lot without that new person who might ruin the good mood of the place.

Mark returned to our place and sat with us. “Seriously, who needs this new guy?,” I said half-heartedly with a drink in my hand. “Michael and David are fine already. This new director is an absolute—“

Suddenly, a loud music was booming throught the PA systems of the building. The song is electronic but the lyrics was in a foreign language.

**_~meimou joshi kyō mo ayun de ku_ **

(A delusional girl spends another day)

**_seigi toka teisai ki ni shite_ **

(walking by, worrying about justice for appearances)

**_higai sha to jishin_ **

(Victim and oneself,)

**_tana ni age ta egoizumu to kuso sutansu_ **

(blind to her own faults, egoism and a bullshit stance)

**_"watashi wa waruku nai. aitsu ga kagai sha."~_ **

(Re; "I'm not the bad one. He's the attacker.")

After that, the songs starts to fade and is now continuing on as muffled sounds of speakers of the headphones. How did I know? Well the wearer is at the entrance door, her hand on one side, enjoying this unknown song apparently. We didn’t notice her come into the room as we are confused about what’s going on. Now we are all eyes on her, either surprised or shock at her presence.

The girl removed her blue Beats headphones and joyfully said, “Waaahh~~ This new cover of Giga-P and Shoose together is so awesome.” Our confusion grew even more after that. “The voices are sooooo perfect!! Decided to let you guys hear it. Teehee,” she now scans the crowd, grinning widely. I looked around and I saw wide-eyed, some are jaw-dropped, people who just studied the girl curiously. Probably had one thought in their minds.

_Who the hell is this girl?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah!~~ ヾ(´〇｀)ﾉ♪♪♪  
> The song! (even though it's Japanese and i haven't even mastered dem Japan skills orz)  
> The title is Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl by GigaP and Shoose (Yes. This is a real song. Give it a search and listen. It's an ear candy hmm (☆ω☆) )


	3. So annoying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaass Chapter 3!~  
> Let's dance! 〜(￣▽￣〜) ...I'll stop. ;-;  
> Enjoy!~  
> -Continuation of BC's POV-

“What’s with that reaction? It’s definitely not pretty!!” the mysterious girl pouted and crossed her arms. She was responded with silence and more confusion among us. “Well that’s not a nice way to greet me,” she continued with a slightly irritated tone. I waited for someone to take the leap to address to her.

Her appearance is somewhat vague for an average girl. She looks like a teenage or maybe early 20’s with an androgynous look. She has a blonde, messy and short hair. Black wide-rimmed glasses. The girl is wearing a white collared shirt inside a beige cardigan, red plaid pants which are folded at the edge and black oxford shoes to add up to her outfit. What made her look almost like a boy is her ear piercings that reaches up to her cartilage from the ear lobe and are connected with a chain plus some other small piercings. To finish off with her tomboyish look, she has jet black fingernails and rings in her thumbs. A rebellious child, maybe?

My long impression of her was cut off when Mark decided to step up and approach her for a proper introduction. “Well I think we were very rude a while ago and I want to apologize on their behalf. My name is Mark Gatiss. And you are?” he ended with a hand out to the girl. Her expression softens and took Mark’s hand. “Rei. Rei Walker. I’m here for a temp work actually. As a musical director,” she said with her hand held up, doing a V-sign with her fingers and a wide grin.

Knowing she is the new musical director, we were relieved and some of us wants to introduce themselves as well, especially Amanda, Louise and Una. Mark put his arm around her shoulder and led her closer to us and said, “Hahaha. So this is our new member! Well we’re really glad you are with us, Rei. In fact, this whole gathering is sort of our welcome for you.”

“Oh! Thank you everyone.”

“Tell us more about yourself,” Amanda said enthusiastically.

“Um… there is really nothing about myself that might spark your interest, right,” Rei laughed softly while scratching the back of her head.

“Oh don’t worry about it! We want to know more about you!” Mark exclaimed.

“Well… I’m 22 years old. I’m actually part Japanese. The rest is British. Hehe.” Everyone now knows why her first name is quite foreign. “So that’s why “Rei” is my name. R-E-I,” she continued. “Hmmm… that’s mostly I can think of at the moment. Maybe you get to know more if, like, see me working.”

“Gee. That will be interesting,” I said unexpectedly loudly. Now all eyes are on me, surprised by my annoyed tone. Rei stares at me blankly. She then sneered quietly and said, “I think Cumberbatch made his point. Maybe you’ll see more of my expertise and finesse _when_ we’re all start working.”

“That is very reassuring, Ms. Walker. No wonder Michael and David put their trust on your abilities,” Mark said.

“I can gladly show you my works to you guys if I can get a workplace. The schedule for today is break time. I’m so sorry if you have to put your time for this just for my silly introduction. But I think you guys should rest. I’ll head to my place. If… I know it where it is. Hehehe.”

“Of course! Your room!,” Mark forgot about it.

“I know where it is! I’ll take you there!” Louise volunteered.

I also know the place but I don’t feel like doing the same as Louise. She clearly can handle it all by herself. Rei is no doubt a novice at her new job. Why does Price and Arnold have to be replaced? The girl now looks at me. She must probably notice my initial dislike for her. Instead of feeling disappointed, she playfully smirked at me and said to the crowd, “Hmmm maybe Cumberbatch can take me there. Won’t you?” She now asked me directly with a smile.

 _Why does it have to be me?_ “Yeah, I guess,” I said ruefully.

“That’s awesome! We can go there right now! Well I guess I’ll see you lot later. Bye-bye!” she finished off with an energetic wave and started to head off to the door. Everyone happily returned the gesture, glad to make her as their new friend. I finished my drink and followed her. Before I ask her to go, I checked her my watch. 12:48. Our next meeting will be at 2:00. I surely hope I can get this girl to her workplace without saying anything as soon as possible. And leave immediately to have a bite. That will be the plan.

“You ready to go?,” I asked Rei.

She responded me with a giggle and a nod. And we started walking.

 

* * *

 

Awkward silences are one of the most difficult things I handled. Especially if that person is someone new. Rei is walking behind me while glancing at the decors at the walls in the hallway. I was right in front of her, trying to avoid any communications to her and just take her to her room. The constant rhythm of footsteps behind me abruptly stopped.

_What is she up to now?_

I took a quick glance over my shoulder to see her drop her backpack and started unbuttoning her cardigan. _What the? She is stripping here?!_

“Hey w-what are you doing?” I asked nervously.

She just looked emotionlessly at me and proceeded in wrapping the garment around her waist and making a knot in front. She then picked up the bag on the floor and slid on one strap over her right shoulder. Her slim figure is now prominent in that white collared shirt now that bulky cardigan is out of the way.

“Why are you getting so panicky? I’m just taking it off ‘cause it’s hot in here,” Rei said with her right hand on her waist.

“Oh! Well uh…” I can’t seem to find words for that.

“Hmm… I didn’t know you can be… perverted.”

“What?! Me? No way!”

“Ehh~~ Well whatever. Let’s get moving.”

I didn’t respond. I just kept moving forward, promising myself not to talk to her anymore. We went to the lifts and I pressed the ‘5’ button.

There it is again. That same awkward silence we had for the last 15 minutes. I can feel the contraption moving under my feet while waiting for the doors to be open. I stood near the buttons while Rei is behind me, leaning against the mirrored wall in the farthest corner. I let out a sigh and try to clear out what just happened earlier. I didn’t know she can be that straightforward. I took a glance again over my shoulder to see her. She had her head leaning against the mirror, looking down to the floor with hands on her pockets and headphones around her neck.

I gave her long look without her noticing to study her more. I now realize she has bright blue, almost turquoise, eyes under the glasses and the bright light over us. Her hair seems to be artificial at first but it seems it is her natural hair color. Pale skin. Remarkable height. Notable face shape and jaw line.  Everyone would be intimidated by her androgynous appearance but she is very pretty, I noticed. I wonder if anyone told her that…

A ding sprang out. I was caught by surprise and nearly jumped, realizing the doors are already open. I try to steady and straightened myself to avoid any comments from Rei because of my brief humiliation. I stepped out of the lift with the girl behind me and started walking through the array of hallways.

“Hey, how much longer do we have to walk?” Rei said impatiently.

“We’ll get there soon, I promise.”

“Heh. Yes, we _will_ get there sooner if you weren’t so slow in walking.”

“Why can’t you be more patient, little girl?”

“Oi oi! I don’t like getting the kiddy treatment around here when I start working, _weirdo_ _ojisan!”_

 _Ojisan? What does that mean?!_ After that, I feel that there is something pushing me at the back… I looked at the back to see her foot, nudging me to move faster!

“Hey! Your foot! You’re making me trip and fall!” I said irritated.

“Tch. That’s what you get when you’re so slow in walking, old man.”

 _Old man?! So that’s what ‘ojisan’ means! I can’t believe I said she’s pretty. I take that back! She is extremely annoying!_ I tried to slip her foot off of me but she’s persistent on this ridiculous posture. I took long strides yet the foot is still there. Then I saw the door of the recording studio on lefthand side of the hallway. _Finally we’re here! Now she’s off of my back. Literally._

Reaching our destination, she puts her foot down and said “ _Mattaku_ … Finally we’re here. Well that was a long trip, _ojisan_ ”

“You’re welcome,” I muttered.

“Yosh! Time to see my haven!” Rei exclaimed. She reached for the doorknob and stepped inside. I just stood there outside to see her looking around like a kid at the playground.

“Wow! My room is perfection! And it’s all mine! Hahahaha!” She proclaimed with a big laugh. _What’s wrong with this girl?_

I decided to step inside to see the room myself but suddenly a hand is pressed against my face before I can even look around. “Woah there! You’re not allowed to go inside my turf!” Rei said with a giggle. “I have to decorate it to my liking first and it will be more amazing. Besides you don’t have my permission to go in. So _sa-yo-na-raa~~_!” She finished with the hand on my face pushing me backwards and out of the doorway. I lost my balance but I recovered easily. Then I heard a loud thud. Looks like she slammed the door shut with giving me a proper words of gratitude!

She’s so rude and obnoxious. It’s a very unusual trait on a seemingly pretty face. I decided I won’t be seeing her anymore! I angrily walked back to the lift and decided to have a lunch break. Trying to clear out Rei Walker out of my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Rei, such a kid at heart~  
> I am proud. (9 * ^ *)9  
> Don't worry, Benedict-ojisan. you'll get the hang of it XD.  
> Thanks and I hope you're enjoying reading mah fic :)!


	4. Join the Vivi Craze!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!! I'm so sorry if Chapter 4 is late o(〒﹏〒)o  
> But here ya go! Enjoy still!

Thank God I’m away from that girl already! Why would they hire such an immature child? I definitely hope I won’t be seeing her again. While stepping on the lift, I just realized that I left my suit jacket at the meeting room. _Shit. It’s all because of that Rei who made me forget about it!_ I sighed heavily and pressed the ground floor button.

I navigated myself back to the meeting room. The room was messy and out of order. Empty cans were everywhere and spills are made. The chairs are scattered everywhere. Someone needs to clean this for our meeting later. I passed through the mess and spotted my jacket. I snatched it off the chair and quickly headed out to the café.

The entrance to the café is a double door made from translucent glass. As I clutched my jacket tightly with my right arm, I shifted my weight to my left side to push the heavy doors open. The interior of the bistro is wide area with high ceilings. Plush furniture and carpeted floors. There is a long arrangement of the snack bar at the right side. The left side is entirely made out of glass where you can see the inner quadrangle and garden. Abundant sunshine passes through the glass so the lights dotted in the ceilings are turned off.

I headed straight to the snack bar. I have no appetite for a proper lunch so I decided to have a sweet one. Banoffee pie and coffee should work well enough. I ordered my choice and they are quickly served. I held my tray while looking at the seated crowd of familiar faces, looking for the perfect company. Then I saw Martin and Amanda again near the glass wall. I approached them and took the vacant seat beside them.

“Hey,” I said simply while setting down the tray on the table and wrapping the plush chair with my jacket.

“That’s all you’re gonna eat?” Amanda started and looked at the plate.

“Well, yeah. I had a rough day so this is what my appetite got me”

“If that’s what you want, dear,” she said with a smile and hands interlocked under her chin and elbows on the table. Amanda is such an amazing friend and co-worker. I’m relieved she is my companion especially with days like these. I took a bite of the pastry and a sip of my coffee.

“So… how’s the new girl?” Martin suddenly uttered. I almost spat my coffee all over the table and choked myself. _Thanks for bringing that up, Martin._

“Well… she’s ok, I guess,” I muttered with a table napkin in my hand, wiping my mouth.

“Ok? I think she’s kinda cute,” Amanda said. _Rei? Cute? She’s bloody annoying!_

“What is she like?” Martin asked, seems interested to know the girl. Also maybe Amanda, much more obvious.

I want to say the truth but they may not believe me. Almost everyone liked her. Probably because of her good looks and vibrant aura. That no one really knows what she really like. But…

Suddenly, the double doors of the café opened widely, making a loud thud. It was Rei. This time she’s not wearing the cardigan in her waist. She has a large notebook under her arm and she’s wearing her headphones upside down. _What an unusual way to wear them._

Everyone inside the eatery are all looking at her with the additional whispers and murmurs. But she doesn’t seem to be affected by all the attention she’s receiving. Just a hollow expression on her face.

“And there goes Miss Eye Candy,” Martin said, with Amanda softly laughed in agreement.

The three of us are all eyes on her going to the snack bar. She had her dessert and drink and went to sit in the corner of the room. She doesn't seem to notice us as she passed by. Amanda might want her to join us at our table. But I absolutely refuse her to be with us that she might ruin the good atmosphere.

Rei laid her notebook on the table which turn out to be a sketchbook with a dandelion and green colored checkered pattern. She then took out a pencil plus her phone out of her trouser pockets. She started to slide to pencil across the pad. Her eyes focused on the spectacle happening in the sketchbook. With a music coming out headphones to remain isolated. Keeping her straight and emotionless face up until now.

"Ooh looks like she's gonna draw something." Martin said

"I didn't know she can draw. I really wanna see them!" Amanda exclaimed.

"That would be lovely," I said sarcastically and averting my eyes. Amanda noticed this tone immediately.

"You have been down lately. Are you ok? You don't like Rei?" Amanda asked.

Should I say the truth about Rei, the person I went with earlier? The one who constantly mock me and calling me "ojisan"? I decided to tell the two what really happened when someone shouted and squealed out of the blue.

"Oh my God!!! Hey everyone! Vivi has a new song!"

Everyone had their spirits lifted upon hearing the announcement and they all gathered around the person. They listened to the said song through the announcer's phone. Enjoying and dancing at the music, the whole room rumbled in excitement.

Vivi. I heard this name many times before. It was mentioned in Good Morning Britain last week while I was watching. The hosts of the show are discussed the singer in full detail. A multi-instumentalist and singer-songwriter. An Internet personality. A potential international star. But a masked individual. I listened to her songs myself despite some of them are in a foreign language. They were good. Really good.

The thrill ceased and everybody returned to their places with gleeful faces. Some groups continued talking about Vivi loudly. Martin and Amanda were still confused about the ruckus.

“What was that all about?” Martin asked.

“Yeah and who’s this ‘Vivi’?” Amanda added up to Martin’s uncertainty.

I answered with my unfinished coffee near my lips, “She’s just some popular singer.”

The two seems to be satisfied with my brief explanation. Everyone in the cafe knows her, based from what happened earlier. Except Rei. I just noticed she’s the only one who remained in her table, still focused on her sketchbook. I happened to have a glance at her now. Her eyes are travelling across the room, seemingly glaring at the groups of people who are talking about Vivi. Then she looked down at her table and grips her pencil almost to the point of breaking. Rei suddenly stands, gathers her things frantically and started to head out to the door with a rising pace.

_What happened to her?_

I quickly gulped down my dessert and coffee. My two companions are surprised with the sudden movement. “Hey hey! What are you doing?” Martin said.

After finishing my meal, I slammed down the fork at the plate. Yanking my jacket off the chair, I headed out the door as well. Amanda shouted her last minute question before I could reach the door. “Where are you going?!”

“Somewhere!” Then the double doors closed slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yes Vivi is amazing! And Benedict! What does this mean?!  
> ヽ(ﾟ〇ﾟ)ﾉ  
> Anyways, I shall try to write the next one ASAP __φ(．．)  
> Dear responsibilities and school work, please don't hinder me. This story needs me (─‿‿─)♡  
> Thanks guys! :)


	5. What was that all about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG an update!~~ ＼(≧▽≦)／  
> 10000 years I've been in school for what it seems .｡･ﾟﾟ･(＞_＜)･ﾟﾟ･｡.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_Is she ok?_

I have been asking myself this in my head over and over again while running through the wide hallways. Air is already out of my system. Beads of sweat broke down uncomfortably in my forehead and on my shirt. I stopped my rapid pace and both of my hands are on my knees, trying to get air back again. I looked up at the long systems of corridor.

_Where the hell she could be? She’s unexpectedly fast._

It was pointless doing this. I sat down by the side of the hallway, wiping the sweat with the back of my hand. My panting resonating from the corridor form a rhythm throughout. Loosening my tie was all I could do with such little energy. I was very confused that time. Why, of all people, would get me to do such an implusive action? She was never really into my likings but… The image of her distressed face she made going out of the room is troubling me.

I easily recovered myself but the sweat dropped into my eyes blurred my vision. I tried to rub them off but it only gave me slight improvement. All I think of now is finding Rei but it’s really annoying why it has to be her and why should I do so.

_I give up,_ I thought.

I gained enough strength to stand up. I straightened my clothes and tie. I was about to pick up my jacket from the floor when a male voice echoed through the hallways.

“Ben!”

I looked up to see Martin and Amanda approaching. They must be chasing after me while I was chasing after Rei. What a tandem.

“Hey! What happened to you?” Amanda started. They haven’t realized about me going after Rei. I don’t know why I feel so relieved.

Looking back at the empty path ahead, I let a heavy sigh and “Nothing. It was all on a whim.”

“Well, we have to hurry. We have a meeting at 2, remember,” Martin annoyingly said. Feeling guilty from what had happened, I gave them long nod.

“You’re sweating.” Amanda said, with a handkerchief in her hand. Gently damping my face with it.

“Thanks,” was my brief reply.

“Just a fact, you should be wearing that during this time of the year,” she said.

“I know. I regretted it. I’ll wear something cooler tomorrow.”

“You should! Well… us, too. It _IS_ very hot. Hahaha” Amanda laughed.

“We should get going. Sorry for disturbing you two.”

“It’s okay, I guess. We’re just surprised you could run so fast. But yeah. Meeting. At 2 pm.” Martin coolly yet sarcastically pointed out.

“Oh right! Let’s go”

We started walking back from where we came from before. The couple are talking about the script in front of me. I ran my hand through my hair. I have to look presentable for the meeting at least. Since we’re all there. Hopefully plus _that one_.

It’s really irritating. Always keeping her at close watch even though I didn’t volunteer myself nor I’m willing to do so without her consent. _Is this part of her schemes? Even though that might not be the reason._ But it’s kind of lonely. To have an image of her troubled face in my mind. I closed my eyes and took a glance back at the hallway where I was supposed to go.

Something glimmered against the corridor light and disappeared instantly, like a shooting star. I close my eyes again and thought while walking back. I swear to myself that I saw a streak of gold back there.

 

* * *

 

It was not long to take our time to go back to the meeting room, As expected, the cast and crew are already there and it appears we three are the only ones whom they have been waiting for. Eyes were mostly on me. Probably the sweat and my messy clothing. The conference room was rearranged, from plush furniture to aligned tables forming a rectangle with people all sat accordingly.

“Over here!” Mark gestured us towards the three vacants seats beside him. We approached him and in front of each vacant seat was the memo for today’s meeting and the script for the table read.

“Sorry we’re late,” I apologised first.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re just getting started.”

“That’s because Ben here got all giddy all of a sudden,” Martin interjected.

“Yup and he’s sweating too,” Amanda added.

“Hmmm?” Mark

I can’t help but feel embarrassed about that incident but I’m glad they’re not curious enough to know the reason. I have had enough trouble for one day. I just nodded to avoid hearing any further from this conversation. I took my seat beside Mark and the couple followed.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s get started with today’s order of business…,” Mark initiated with a smile.

People started to focus on the paper in their hands. The plans for the series was announced and the table read began afterwards. I wasn’t paying attention to most of the said plans. My mind was wandering off somewhere even though this whole gathering is interesting and important.

The whole reading was stopped halfway when there is a knock on the door.

The wrinkled cardigan is back and she had her fringes tied up. She’s holding a tablet on her left hand this time and her headphones hung on her shoulder. She started with a rather merrily tone for an excuse, “ _Gomen’nasai~~~_ Something came up so I completely forgot about today! Well I’m here now. Why don’t we start from where we left off?” She ended her speech with her fingers fixing her eyeglasses and a suggestive smirk.

Mark suddenly stood up and placed his right hand on chest solemnly, “Ah yes! How ignorant am I to exclude you here, especially you’re our new honored member? Please forgive us.”

Rei just smiled and waved her free hand in response. “Well I’m sorry too for being late since it’s my first day. But don’t worry. I heard most of the reading on the way here. Please continue.”

Mark nodded and the rest gestured her to go sit with them but she said, “You guys stay there. I’ll just be here from behind the scenes,” while going to plush couch pushed neatly to the side.

“Well, Ms. Walker is here now so we can continue with table read, shall we?” Mark courteously asked.

We held up our scripts again and Rupert started to speak his interrupted line. This scene that we’re doing is far from my upcoming scenes so my mind is flying aimlessly. My eyes crossed the whole room, looking for something that is a little bit amusing. Then my sight landed on Rei right across the room.

Her face was stern, concentrating on the circle of speakers. Sitting posture is very unladylike, her right knee on her chest with the other is straight against the floor Eyes are going back and forth, from her tablet to the cast dictating their lines. I caught some guys are distracted from the scene, appallingly ogling Rei, despite her compromising position. She notices this soon but she, like what happened from the café, just kept her stern face.

Rei’s bright blue eyes suddenly fixated on me for a second. I had no choice but to smile softly at her. But she just rejected it with her worried face, just like a while ago, and turned her face away and on to her tablet. I was confused and looked down at my paper while the cast continued on with the reading.

Could it be she knew about me following her?

 

* * *

 

We all went to our assigned dressing room after the table reading and a few additional announcement. I was the only one who stayed and review the script and the schedule for tomorrow. I noticed Rei stayed behind too. She was typing something on her tablet and focused on it for a few minutes. Like I wasn’t there. She then stood up and went straight for the door.

_Oi!_

I went after her again to clear the misunderstanding a while ago. She’s just walking, thank goodness.

“Hey!” I shouted, making her stop.

“Oh it’s you,” she said blankly.

“What was that all about?”

“About what?”

“About what happened to you in the café all of a sudden.”

Her eyes widened for a while but returned to her glare at me.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, _ojisan._ ” _That annoying word again!_

“Sure you do. You left the café when they’re talking about this… ‘Vivi’”

There was a pause and her blue eyes widened again but for a long time. She then lowers her head and said, “I told you guys something came up.”

“Then what is this ‘something’?”

“It’s none of your business!” she unexpectedly shouted. Her head is still down when she said that.

“Don’t like ‘Vivi’?”

She raises her head slightly but she’s not meeting her eyes with mine. “I respect Vivi, of course”

“Hmmm. if you do, then… why did you ran out off the room when they started talking about her?”

I know where this is headed. I may not have defense but I know she’s hiding something. A secret, perhaps?  Since she keeps teasing me but this is my turn to do taunt her. That’s right. Now I know why I was chasing after her. It’s because I found her face that time hilarious I silently sneered while she’s looking away. I had to ask that. Because it’s very funny, I thought

“Could it be that… You are Vivi?” I said while a mocking grin plastered on my face.

She seems to be agitated and turned to face me slowly. Again with her worried face. This is interesting. I foolishly smiled at her while cocking my head to the side.

Rather than running away like I expected, her expression lightens and slowly approached me. Rei grabbed my tie and pulled it down so I’m now crouching with my level matching hers. Rei whispered to my ear…

“Nope. Idiot.”

I suddenly stumbled back, releasing my tie from her hands. Rei bursts into laughter after that.

“Hahahaha. Your ridiculous grin is too funny! You should have been a comedian instead!”

I was frozen in place. _What?!_

Her laughter cooled down but she still puts up her jolly expression “You think you can tease me that easily? You thought wrong, _weirdo ojisan_. Well that was fun for today. Although why, an old-fashioned person like you, could know Vivi’s greatness. You can’t handle her awesomeness. I myself couldn’t possibly compare myself to her. Anyways, I need to go back. You have certainly have impressed me, Cumberbatch.”

She started to head the other way but not one minute she stopped at her place. “One thing’s for sure. That Vivi is a person bound with mystery. She’s weird too.” She then turned to face me and grinned. And she was walking again.

I was still in a daze with her statement. Although one thing is also for sure. That grin awhile ago was ridden with melancholy.

_But what was that all about?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much tension is in the air ヽ(ﾟ〇ﾟ)ﾉ  
> Why so dense, Benedict-ojisan?!  
> Anyways, have to write the next chapter ASAP *punches school work in the face ( ・∀・)・・・--------☆"  
> Please stay tuned for more of this lame story orz but thanks for reading it. Will always appreciate it T v T


	6. "Nevereverland" by Vivi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG! It's been soooo long since I had an update ;-;  
> I'm really sorry .｡･ﾟﾟ･(＞_＜)･ﾟﾟ･｡.  
> But i really hope you guys still like the story after a long and sudden hiatus (￣ω￣)  
> Enjoy!!

It has been a week since we started our order of business for Series 3. We already shot several scenes, including me hung up with a rope. It was raining that time so I have to carry an umbrella. Making me look like Mary Poppins, for God's sake. After that, the cast returned to their personal trailers and so I did the same.

We were told that all of us should head back to the BBC studios to review the script further. I changed from my Sherlock costume to my casual clothing. A plain white shirt, blue cardigan, and maroon pants would do just fine. It stopped raining but it's like 19 degrees Celsius. I took back my Sherlock coat and put it on again to battle the cold. Suddenly, a knock was made on the door.

It was Karon, my publicist.

She peeked into the creek of the door and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just give me a couple of minutes."

"Sure but please hurry. The rest had already left a while ago."

I gave her an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry about that. I promise I'll make it fast."

She nodded and closed the door gently behind her. Fulfilling my brief vow, I snatched the things that I need. Script, laptop, umbrella, and my phone. I almost forcefully shove my stuff into my shoulder bag in a hurry. I let out a sigh and take out my pair of earphones. I plugged them in my phone and started playing songs…

**_~As I close my eyes_ **

**_Nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku_ **

(There aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to)

**_I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_ **

**_Ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzou_ **

(Even as we speak - your afterimage comes to mind, like an infinite loop.)

**_Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa ienai mama de_ **

(With our past scars left unhealed,)

**_Sonna karamawari kawaranai_ **

(Such barren, never-changing days,)

**_Hibi wa mou tozashiteikunda_ **

(Are coming to an end.)

**_So now kore wa boku ga nozonda My Nevereverland~_ **

(So now, this is my Nevereverland I've longed for.)

 _Vivi._ I have been listening to her for days already. Guiltlessly, I truly love them. I love how she constructs the words that's almost pure poetry. Be it bilingual or in a single language. I love the diversity of the flowing music that resonates throughout the songs. I love how she unexpectedly create art in many forms. But it's very disappointing. That she has enclosed her whole being to the world. Her face and her name. I wish to know them both.

I was then torn out off my thoughts when Karon knocked and came in again.

"We really need to go, Benedict," she said impatiently yet calmly.

"Yeah. I just finished here."

"Seriously though. You've been zoning out recently. What happened?" Karon pointed out of the blue.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

She doesn't seem to be satisfied with my response. "Well, let's hurry up."

I followed her out with my bag on my shoulder. We approached a black minivan and the chauffeur led us inside. Karon started to bring back the topic earlier while the vehicle was in motion.

"Tell me something, Benedict. Did something good happened?" She seems amused to know.

I chuckled by her eagerness with that calm composure. "Definitely good."

"Ooh what is it?"

Chuckling again. "I'm afraid it's my little secret."

"Well that's not fair."

"I really can't tell you. Better luck next time."

Karon finally gave up and just stared out the car window. I wonder why I've been so blissful lately. Inspired? By Vivi's songs perhaps? Maybe that was the point. I wore my earphones again and continued where I left off. My mind was cleared from my worries and started to feel the songs. It was like listening to a live performance. I was in a daze. I also stared out of the window and watched the scenes pass by the second. The music almost made doze off to sleep...

.

.

.

"Benedict, wake up!" I hear someone shouting and jostling me.

My eyes shot wide open for a start. I completely forgot that the distance will only be short. The cords of my headset are entangled and messy. My clothes are wrinkled. I must have been in an awkward position while I was asleep. How embarrassing.

My face was flushed red. “I must have been drooling while sleeping,” I said jokingly, fixing my hair in the process.

“Well I must say that’s quite a nap, Little Ben,” Karon said.

My cheeks are now hot from the embarrassment. “Anyways, let’s get going.”

“I was waiting for you to say that.”

Karon opened the door and instantly the cool breeze flew inside. I followed her way out and headed to the direction of the entrance of the BBC building complex. With my bag strapped on my shoulder, I clutched it with my hand as I expect yet again unwanted attention.

* * *

 

As always, eyes are already on me. Luckily, there weren’t many people around the lobby. Some group of girls who are staff members of the company can’t help but whisper and giggle to each other. I put up a small smile and a meek wave of my hand. Their reaction is very enthusiastic. I just had to get out of my current area and motioned Karon to go along with me.

“Popular as usual,” Karon said.

“Heh. It’s a cross I have to bear,” I breathed out a line from the show while both of us walked heading to the lifts.

“Hey, you don’t have to Sherlock me. But I’m surprised you think of them as… ‘this’”

“No I didn’t mean it that way. I just think that—“

Suddenly someone bumped into me. I almost toppled but Karon took hold of my arm and helped me steady myself. The first thing is saw after recovering my balance is that person is wearing a panda hoodie with ears, shorts plus knee-high striped socks and high boots with a Union Jack design. I didn’t know who it was but it’s definitely a kid.

“I’m so sorry!” the person apologized and solemnly bowed low with her hands holding her notebook in front of her lap.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it—“ I just realized that the voice sounds very familiar…

Rei!

She straightened herself and her eyes are filled with surprise upon seeing me. Her face then transitioned to a dull stare through her glasses. “Oh it’s you again. Be careful next time, _ojisan_!” She said blankly.

_Arghhh. She’s still the same! And calling me that word again!_

“Oh I’m truly sorry! I was unaware that there is a child who has lost her way around such a tricky surroundings!” I shot her with a classy comeback. Real smooth.

“Haaa~~? You’re treating me like a kid. I already told you that I don’t like that kind of treatment on the first day, right?”

“But I thought it’s appropriate for you,” I pouted mischievously.

“You’re doing it again.”

“Am I?”

She rolled her eyes “Ugh. Well whatever. Anyways, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be filming somewhere _away_ from here?”

“Well Rei, you haven’t heard but we have to review the script again. You don’t have to be with us, dear.

“First of all, don’t call me ‘dear’ ‘cause it’s creepy and second of all, thank God I don’t have to be there. Now I could continue with the tracks for Sherlock.”

“Now that you mentioned it, are you even composing anything?”

“Hey that’s rude! Of course I am, _ojisan_!” she suddenly shouted. Everyone in the vicinity are looking at us. Rei frantically looked around and coughed, “Sorry about that.” Then the people started to disperse and mind their own businesses

“So yeah I’m in a hurry. Oh and nice to meet you, miss”, she pointed out to my companion Karon. She must have been an awkward third party.

“Nice to meet you, too. I’m Karon.” She finally spoke after our long squabble a while ago. She kindly let out a hand out to Rei.

Rei smiled at her introduction. “Rei. It would be awesome to talk to you a bit more but I have to do something very quickly.”

“It’s fine,” Karon said.

“See ya, Karon and I’ll catch your face later, old man.”

Later? Before I could even answer, she was already running. I pouted at her unstoppable energy. My female companion giggled out of the blue.

“What?”

“That was quite a scene. She seems like a kind girl.”

“I doubt it.”

We started to move towards the lifts and the awkwardness between us is unbearable.

 _‘Catch your face later_ ’? What an eccentric girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a weird girl, indeed Ben. Oh well, so do you, ojisan.  
> Anyways, the song "Nevereverland" is by Nano.  
> Again, just imagine Vivi is Nano and stuff. Nano is a goddess. Period. And I don't own anything pls don't hate me.  
> So the next chapter might be in a while since it's my exams week (Please help me .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.)  
> Thanks for understanding and reading this still :)


	7. Like a 24-color palette...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Did you miss me? Did you miss me?---  
> Ermahgerd!!! An update finally *cries because of joy .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.*  
> School work is being a jerk again so I couldn't keep up with this. ୧((#Φ益Φ#))୨  
> Hope you guys understand :D  
> On with the reading!~

The review took a little longer than I expected. We have to discuss the location of the wedding for the second episode “The Sign of Three,” the additional equipment and appointments for it plus some other stuff we actors shouldn’t really mind. But the director told me that I have to make time, practicing for the musical piece that will be on a scene in the episode

The director was literally gushing at the musical composition. He said that it’s perfect for the scene. I didn’t join him at his moment of enthusiasm and went somewhere in the building where I could get some alone time to practice.

Holding the musical sheet on my paper, I was told to get the violin in the music room. Which means going to Rei’s territory.

_Great. I wonder what kind of vandalism she did to the room._

Few more steps towards the room, I saw that the door was wide open and light was brightly shining. I took a small step to peek inside. To see if Rei would actually jump onto my face. Turns out nobody is around. But that didn’t stop me for being too horrified on what I saw.

The room is completely filled with posters and stuffed animals. Sketches and music sheets are scattered everywhere. All sorts of instruments are present. Some of them are unfamiliar to me maybe because it’s modernised in a sense. I can only name a few of them. Keyboards, guitars, drums. A violin. There were three of them. One of them is oddly shaped and has a hollow structure. I just went to the normal looking one.

Before I leave the room, I scanned the whole area again for gear that might be interesting. The desk is filled with electronic devices like two Mac monitors installed together in just one system, another desktop that is Windows-based and, if I’m not mistaken, a Macbook in the corner of the desk.

_Seriously, I didn’t expect that girl to have all of this stuff. I can't believe she's **this**  rich? And why the hell is the room decorated with… that “anime or manga cartoons”?!_

I just had to get out of the room before I get a migraine with all that I saw.

 

* * *

The studio that I found vacant in the building is wide enough to occupy many people but as for now, it’s perfect for being alone to practice. The place is mostly used for dances and musical rehearsals so one side is walled with mirrors and the room is said to be completely soundproof.

Having to set down the music sheet, a music stand is in the storage closet so I laid down the violin and bow on the floor and went off to get it. It’s been so long since I have played the violin. I might have gotten rusty now.

_I wish I could play like Vivi._

Her playing is heart-racing, often heard from most of her songs. She sometimes makes renditions of the violin alone. The originality and creativity is remarkable. Although upon looking at music sheet that I have, it gives off such familiarity, like déjà vu…

I swang my bow across the violin. It gave such an unpleasant sound. I tried to do the whole staff but the notes produced is awful. I sat down on the floor to calm myself. Looks like the one week training that I had with the violin is gone now. Lying down, the lights are bright and scorching enough to give off a drop of sweat. I wiped it off with my sleeve and closed my eyes. Why do I suck at this already?…

“Wow, I didn’t know you were this bad!,” a voice echoed throughout the room. A female voice. I sat up to see a girl in a panda hoodie, leaning against the door frame, grinning slyly. Rei.

“Well I’m sorry if I got a little rusty, Rei,” I said sarcastically.

“Not a _little._ A lot actually. Your stance is off-putting, the way you hold the bow is edgy and the chords you placed are lost. That’s why,” Rei said with a stern face. I was speechless by her scolding

_I can’t believe I was given a lecture by a girl. I felt like a little child._

I laid down again and tried to cover myself from the embarrasment. Silence is everywhere. I wonder if she left already. Then I heard footsteps getting louder and louder each step. It came into a halt and lights became dim. I looked up to see Rei’s face.

“Geez, you don’t have to cry. Here I’ll help you out,” Rei gave out a hand. I took it and stood up. She gave me the violin and the bow.

“Thanks.” I murmured, looking at myself in the mirrors.

She instantly laughed without any reason. I turned to face her.

“Don’t give me the sulking face. I’m sure we can fix everything.”

“You said it like you’re such an expert at this.”

“I’m not! For a man who learned how to play the violin in just a week, I find that amazing,” Rei smiled.

I never really see her smile often. This is the first time I’ve seen a genuine smile coming from her. I couldn’t help but blush by it.

Rei scurried around me, looking at me ridiculously.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to see if your posture is correct.”

“Heh. I guess not.” I glanced at myself in the mirror. I was sloppy-looking.

I suddenly felt a hand in my back and on my left arm.

“Oi!”

“Shush! I’m trying to straighten you up!”

“Ugh! Fine”

She grabbed my two arms and positioned them precisely. She also positioned the violin on the top of my shoulder and arranging my fingers to hold the bow. She did final touches with my stance.

“There. You’re all set! Do you know the chords already or should I gave you a lecture again?” Rei said.

I nodded. I took the music stand closer to me. I was about the make the first note when Rei is staring at me, squatting and palms under her chin. I got nervous and asked, “What?”

“Just play.”

“I can’t play with you staring at me like an idiot.”

“Pretend I’m invisible.”

I tried to move but I can’t with her looking at me. I set the violin down and breathed. Rei sighed and stood up.

“Here. I’ll show you.”

She took the instrument a little forceful. She did the stance within seconds. It was perfect. She peered over the violin and said, “At least have a little respect on my composition.”

“Wait! It’s _your_ composition?! I thought Michael and Arnold did this.”

Agitated, she said, “ _Baka!_ Of course I did that. I even signed it at the bottom!”

I checked the bottom of the music sheet to see something unfamiliar. The writing is two Japanese characters in a form of a doodle, a face of a cat.

“Does this supposed to have any meaning?” I asked.

“Well duh! It’s my signature,” she childishly grinned.

I rolled my eyes and through with my impatience, I said, “Sure. Just play the piece.”

.

.

.

For a moment, silence was followed. I looked at her if there is something slowing her down. She was gazing at her reflection, her and the violin in the stance, in the mirror. Her face was fleeting far from reality. She returned her eyes to me. They are glimmering, giving the turquoise color of her eyes a bright radiance. Finally, she smiled at me and started to swing the bow.

 

_The notes coming from the swing are evanescent. It’s like a twenty-four color palette. The flow of music makes everything peaceful and serene. The piece, at its every step, was perfect like a dance. Every movement done is at command. Rei’s world gave color all the way._

 

I subconsciously became a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei really is a child at heart with that outfit (◕‿◕)  
> Anyways, since I have more free time this week cuz intramurals  
> (the handicap problems of being a nerd orz ( ◡‿◡ *) ),  
> I could keep on continuing the fic :) ( ￣ー￣)φ__  
> Thanks for reading guys


	8. That smile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG ヽ(ﾟ〇ﾟ)ﾉ  
> I finally escaped from the prisons that is my school!! T^T  
> After 3729042 years, an update yassss (￣▽￣)ノ  
> Please still enjoy the fic :)~

_“The notes coming from the swing are evanescent. It’s like a twenty-four color palette. The flow of music makes everything peaceful and serene. The piece, at its every step, was perfect like a dance. Every movement done is at command. Rei’s world gave color all the way._

_I subconsciously became a part of it.”_

* * *

 

.

.

.

.

“ _Hellooo!~~_  Is anyone there?,” Rei said while waving her hands plus the instrument set in front of my face. In a ridiculously frenzied manner.

My train of thoughts was finally cut off and I was back to reality. Unaware of the fact that I was in a trance-like state the whole time, I felt my cheeks go hot and red. _Looks like embarrassment is one of my new but the worst features as a human being._

“Geez, and here I thought I had an audience while playing. Turns out I was wrong,” she pouted, crestfallen, while setting down her violin and bow at her sides. She let out a long sigh and slowly returned the instrument to me and started to head out for the door.

I was surprised that the disappointment in her tone was true. I felt guilty about it. I wanted to apologize for the discomfort I made her feel but…

“Beautiful,” I unexpectedly said before realizing what had come out of my mouth. _Damn it! But… it’s true._

Rei abruptly stopped on her tracks and turned herself around to face me. “What?” she said. If I’m not mistaken but I saw glimmering in her eyes. Seems to be really interested in what I said.

“You heard me. It was beautiful,” I honestly said but not looking straight at her.

The wait for her reply was long. Then suddenly she bursted in laughter. _Laughing as always._

Relieved, she said “ _Yokatta~_ I thought **I** became rusty too!”

“I don’t think so,” I objected.

“Well what do you think?”

“Quite professional.”

“Not really professional. But I get that word often from people.”

“Compliments are compliments.”

She shrugged, ”Eh. Just weird.”

She moved a little closer and went to sit down on the floor, legs crossed. I cleared away the music stand and the violin. I know her eyes are watching my every move from her reflection in the mirror. Finally setting the equipment aside, I took the chair from the corner of the room and face its back to her and sat down, resting my arms on the hard wood. I tried reviving the conversation we had earlier.

“So how did you learn to do that?” I asked Rei.

She thought for a moment and said, “Hmmmm. Ever since I was five when I first learned how to play the piano and violin.”

“Wow! That young?”

“Yeah. My childhood was basically centered on me practicing. Almost to the point my grades dropped because of my undivided time in training. Haha,” she chuckled gloomily.

That came as a shock for me. “What? R-really—“

“Nah! I was a straight-A student and I’m always the top of my class. Yup. Valedictorian and summa cum laude. I’m also the champion for chess, tennis, and karate. 5 times-in-a-row. And of course, I won many junior violin and piano competitions like the one in Germany. I’m just messing with you awhile ago!” she said it so fast and ended her speech with that usual childish grin.

_Seriously?!_

“You’re pretty arrogant,” I smirked.

Rei just sticked her tongue out while her finger is slightly pulling her lower eyelid. She then closed her eyes for a moment and smiled softly.

“But you know, I wasn’t really attached to that kind of stuff,” she said.

“Oh?” I said with a playful doubt.

“What? It’s true! That’s why it’s not a lie when I said my whole life is surrounded by music. I won’t have any regrets when my school life will go downhill. Training almost every single hour is actually the best part.” Her smile was almost ear to ear.

I never seen her so fixated on one topic. I can’t help but smile also behind my arms.

“So what made you do it? To pursue it up to this point?” I asked, curious.

“Are you kidding me?! When I first held the instruments in my hand, the impulse to play it was even larger than my tiny body. And I know I had to let it flow. And 22 years of age, I’m still doing it.”

I chuckled at her exaggeration. “But there must be another huge influence that made an impact on you, right? I know there is.”

“Yup. It was my mother. My one and only mentor. I couldn’t afford to have teachers other than herself.”

“She must be an amazing woman.”

“Nah. She kinda of a klutz when it comes to cooking and other household chores. And even in teaching me subjects like math. That’s why we let the maids and my tutors do it,” she chuckled.

_I surely didn’t expect that._

“Hey isn’t that a little rude of you to say that to your mother?”

She shook her head. “She was very modest in admitting her weaknesses. But I try to overlook that. I always know she’s just trying her best.”

There was a pause before Rei thought what she was gonna say next.

Her soft smile returned. “But when music is the topic, she was a champion in everything. Her playing every instrument known is incomparable. They were best memories I had with her. And the only ones I remember.”

I raised my head slightly and asked, “What do you mean ‘the only ones’? What happened?”

She looked at me, smiled remorsefully and said, “She died when I was twelve. Heart disease.”

I felt that my question was quite harsh. “Oh. I didn’t know that. I’m very sorry. That was harsh of me to ask,” I apologized.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” she replied calmly.

Nervously trying to cool the vibe, I said, “I-I’m sure you won’t be lonely, right? I mean your family must be very supportive of you.”

I don’t know why but for a moment, Rei was deeply distressed with what I had said. Then she stood up without saying anything. She replaced her panda hood back, hiding herself. With her head lowered, she whispered, “My family? Heh. I think there is no need for that.”

“I guess I need to go. Catch you later,” she added before making her way for the door.

Neglected? Abused? Depressed? These thoughts are running through my head. But then I know she feels lonely. And she needs something to cheer her up.

No, _someone._

I suddenly raised myself from my chair, its metal legs screeching against the varnished floor. And my legs sprinted into a run and went straight for the hallway. I don’t know why I said it but

“REI!” I shouted.

She stopped at her tracks but still facing forward.

“Rei, if you have any problems, don’t hesitate to come to me. I’ll lend an ear!” I can literally feel my cheeks blush.

Rei turned to me with a smile. “That’s too bad. I don’t have any problems.”

There’s that smile again. I can’t believe that this is happening right now.

She started walking again but she stopped again and said to me, “And about your problems, I think worries are what make the living different from the dead.”

“Well… yes.”

Then she disappeared around the corner. At that moment, I didn’t know what Rei meant when she said that. But I didn’t matter at all. I was already moved by that smile alone.

Rei, I…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh  
> What could that last line mean??? Σ(O_O)  
> Anyways, I'm supposed to put the concept art of Rei here but school came rushing it ─=≡Σ((( つ＞＜)つ  
> I'll try to continue that one soon plus the next chapter :)  
> Thanks for reading!~


End file.
